


Angels in the Snow

by rew773



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Coronavirus Quarantine, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Holidays, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Blood, Minecraft, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Snow, Winter, i am a sappy bitch, i know dont hate me, lil angst, listened to it like 100x, two queens in a king sized mattress - girl in red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rew773/pseuds/rew773
Summary: "One day I'll enjoy the snow with you"It’s the first Christmas George has had to spend away from family. Dream just wants him to feel better.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 171





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo! This is my first ever ao3 post! I wasn't planning on posting this but fuck it! I was spending hours writing it might as well try to farm clout while I'm at it. Obviously, the usual stuff with fanfic applies here aka don't be a creep. If any of the cc in this book change their minds and express discomfort with fanfiction, I'll remove the work.

He’d been helping Karl and Sapnap decorate the server for hours now, building Christmas trees and adding fake snow that would be a pain to clean up after December. They weren't even halfway done but George could feel his eyelids drooping and a pain building in his lower back.

"Hey, guys I think I’m gonna go. I'm tired,” He adds in a yawn for dramatic effect.

“We still have so much to do!” Karl cries, obviously attempting to persuade him to stay for his stream. He always did this and normally George would give in for a good half an hour, bickering until he either stayed or left, but not today.

Sapnap scoffs, “You sleep like twenty hours a day.”

“And with that insult,” George chuckles, “I’m leaving.” Finally out of the VC, he relaxes. Sinking back into his chair, he allows the darkness he hadn’t quite noticed, envelope him. Karls stream was still playing on his PC and he sees that they've moved on from badmouthing him to talking about their Christmas traditions. Big Q joined in George's absence and is telling a story about his family's version of the holidays.

A rock drops to the bottom of his stomach and he immediately turns off his PC, sinking him into complete darkness. Even though he can’t see the tiny Christmas tree he pitifully put up in the corner of his room, he can still feel it mocking him for attempting to celebrate by himself.

It was the first time he couldn't travel to family or friends for the holidays, the threat of a pandemic and at-risk relatives making him homebound. They’d all offered to zoom him in but he’d denied. They were all together and he knew he’d simply be the forgotten computer at the end of the dinner table.

The mocking of the Christmas tree becoming progressively loud he pushes back from his desk. Fumbling around in the dark he finds a pair of shoes and a winter jacket and leaves his apartment.

He stops dead once outside, the average cold rain of a classic London December has instead been replaced by a solid two inches of snow. “Is this a joke?” he mumbles. The snow he would normally enjoy instead has turned into a burden. Instead of snowmen building with his younger cousins, it’s instead become an annoying reminder of everything he was missing. Digging his hands deep into his pockets, he turns his head to the ground in a feeble attempt to keep the continuing snow from entrapping itself in his eyelashes.

He starts walking with no real idea of where he’ll end up. He focuses on the growing numbness of his hands and his wet shoes and just keeps walking. Taking a left, then a double right, and then a left again, repeating the process until when he looks up he doesn't recognize where he is.

The streets are empty and it's begun to snow so hard he can’t see the street signs. He pulls out his phone to map him home, the cold becoming too much. The screen illuminating his face he sees a notification.

  
_Dream:_ Hey, how’s the server looking?

  
George rolls his eyes, Dream could just turn on Karls stream but this was his way to initiate conversation. Starting the directions he begins to walk as he responds.

  
_George:_ Looks good. Will be hard to clean up though

  
_Dream:_ I thought you were supposed to be in bed?

  
_George:_ You texted me and I had to immediately cease all action

  
_Dream:_ Call me?

  
_George:_ Sure

  
Hands stiff from the cold he dials Dream and puts the phone to his ear. “What's up?”

“Woah are you sick?” The concern in Dreams' voice makes George chuckle. “You didn’t sound sick on stream,”

“No. I’m outside. It’s really cold here,” he responds, and in mentioning the cold it forces him to acknowledge how freezing he actually is. His pants have become soaking wet from the continuously falling snow and are chilling his legs.

“Isn't it like four am? Why are you outside?”

George rolls his eyes. “I wanted to go for a walk.”

Dream pauses, “You okay?”

He silently curses Dream and his strange ability to perceive his actions so well. He debates on giving a rant to Dream about how disappointed he is he can’t spend the holidays with family but decides against it. It’s not that he would have any mind, but he didn't want to burden him. Unlike himself, he gets to spend Christmas with his family, and knowing Dream, if he told him about his choking loneliness he’d spend his own holiday worrying more about his friend hundreds of miles away rather than his family.

“Uh, George…?” Dream clears his throat.

“What? Oh yeah, I’m fine. Just wanted to clear my head.” He didn’t realize he’d been silent for so long.

“You sure? You can talk to me about an-”

George cuts him off mid-sentence, “It's snowing here. Like a lot,” He knows Dream has more to say but he also knows he won’t push it.

“How much?”

“Two inches I think and it keeps snowing.” He hums and for a moment they sit in silence. They did this frequently on calls, neither of them desired to fill the silence as it was never awkward. On the other end of the call, he can hear Dream sigh.

“You must be cold.”

He’s freezing. “I’m not too bad.” He looks up, finally recognizing his surroundings. He always loved London when it snowed. The Christmas decorations that were commonly beloved never held his personal interest, all the colors merging into one yellow hue but everyone can enjoy the snow.

“When you come down to visit me you have to come down when it snows,” He says.

“I'd like that.” George can hear him smiling. “Describe it to me. I wanna see the snow.”

He chuckles, “Describe it? I can just send a picture.

“You could, but I wanna see it how you see it.” George can’t help but smile as he begins his description, “I think the first thing I always notice after a fresh snow is the road.”

“The road?” Dream laughs.

“Well yeah! After new snow, the roads are perfect, sheets of white and it’s nice. After a while they become sludge but right now, they're nice…” he continues on, going into detail about all the things he’s never noticed, and in a strange way, it feels like they're exploring London together. When he talks about the gothic architecture he was forced to study in school, Dream makes him go into such detail he has to stop to absorb all the little things.

When he’s finally made it back to his apartment he can hear Dream slightly snoring on the other end. He considers yelling into the phone to wake him but decides against it, instead clicking the end call button and entering his apartment alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a slight slow burn because that's what I'm a whore for. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated :). I have lots already written so I should be able to post frequently. Since I'm new to Ao3 I'm still getting used to the format so any suggestions would be appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same thing here for every fanfic, don't be a creep. If any of the cc in this work change their mind about being included in fanfiction I will remove the work.

Forgetting to have shut his blinds last night he's awoken by the afternoon sun that's only being heightened by the snow's reflection. He groans, blindly grasping for his phone. 3:56 pm. He has a few scattered notifications that he absently mindedly goes through in a pitiful attempt to wake himself up. One by one he clears them until the last one lays dormant.

 _Dream_ : Sorry I fell asleep last night.

 _George_ : It’s okay. I just woke up, so I get it

He puts his phone down, not expecting an immediate response, and heads to the bathroom. Quickly brushing his teeth, he slips into the hoodie Dream sent him when he was prototyping merch. It’s one of his classic smiley face hoodies that got rejected for being too expensive to produce, but that only meant it was the softest hoodie he’d ever had the pleasure of owning. It truly was his favorite hoodie, not that he’d ever give Dream the satisfaction.

Hearing his phone buzz he grabs for it, thinking it's Dream but finds it’s only Sapnap.

 _Sapnap_ : i’m on smp answer your discord messages dummy

 _George_ : I just woke up

 _Sapnap_ : Too bad, hurry up and get on

Finally sitting down at his computer twenty minutes later, now clean and with a slice of toast, he logs onto discord and searches for the VC Sapnap is in. With little thought, he clicks in to join.

“George! I’ve been calling you for like three hours! What took you so long?” Sapnap immediately bombards him the moment he hears the ping of him joining.

He forces out a laugh, too tired from his long night to care. “I need my beauty sleep.” He crunches on his piece of toast and Sapnap starts yelling.

“Hey! Who let you eat on my stream?”

“I told you I just woke up,” he argues and Sapnap continues to complain but he drowns him out, his eyes focusing on his window. From his chair he can still see the snow falling in sheets. He wishes Dream could see it.

And just like that, the wave of numb sadness rewashes over him and he feels the small amount of energy he was building drain out of him.

“Are you even there?” Sapnap cries. “You're not even in the game,” He’s doing that fake angry, exaggerated Sapnap persona that’s mostly brought out when Karl is around. He checks the VC and sure enough, there he is, deafened but still present.

He debates sucking it up even for just ten minutes but all he wants to do is curl up in bed and never get up. He wants to shut his eyes and get up once Christmas, the pandemic... everything is over.

“I’m sorry Sapnap but today I will not be on your stream.” he sets it up in a fake earnest tone in a lame attempt to set it up as a bit “I have to edit.”

“No way you’re going to edit George. I-” he's interrupted by Karl meowing into his mic to re-announce his presence.

“Gogy! I didn’t think you’d show,” Karl jokes and for some stupid reason, hearing them all so happy just makes him bitter.

“I actually was just leaving. Bye Sapnap. Bye Karl,” he quickly says before anyone can interrupt and he leaves the VC. Rubbing his eyes he does a silent prayer no one in the chat was observant enough to notice his discomfort.

He looks down at his toast, the bread now becoming wildly unappealing. With the most unfortunate timing, his ringtone goes off and he knows the only person who calls without texting first is his mother. For a split second, he considers not answering but it's only moments later that his cell is to his ear. “Hello?”

“Hi, sweetie. How are you?” she asks and in the background, he can hear the talking of voices and holiday music.

“I’m good, mum. What’s up?” He forces his voice into a cheery tone, hoping it’s enough to avoid questioning.

She talks to someone away from the receiver before going back to her conversation with him, “The cousins just got here. They’re begging to talk to you. Can I pass them over? I’ll call you later tonight.”

“Sure. Sounds good.” Seconds later the speaker is filled with background noise and little voices. All of them speak over each other, just like they always do, and for a few minutes, he can’t even speak. His mum must tell them to take turns because the oldest of the cousins becomes the main voice.

“Dreams new manhunt was epic!” She says and he laughs, starting to feel himself relax as she begins to talk. The hunters lost, so she of course spends a good ten minutes rubbing that in while he tries to defend himself.

All of George's family knew about his rather peculiar job. While the adults mostly accepted what they didn’t understand, the kids took the bull by the horns, excited to have a ‘famous relative’. His mum was more apt to understanding his career as she’d essentially watched him grow into fame but she was always more into talking about his friends and less about the Minecraft aspect of it. But whenever he spoke to any of them it was always manhunts and smp talk for a solid hour before he could steer them away into conversations less about him.

So, he sits listening to his younger cousins talk as they cycle through one by one, all waiting to talk with him. They talk his ear off about Minecraft and he answers their questions and sometimes they answer his questions about how school is going. By the time the youngest of the cousins has the phone, he's been chatting for three hours and is slowly beginning to go insane from all the talk of him and his friends.

“Hi Sammy,” he says, glad that she’s too young to yet enjoy his content.

“Gogy!” She cries with joy, laughing. He normally cringes at any family using that nickname but he always has a sweet spot for her. She picked it up from the older cousins using the name against him mockingly.

“How are you today?” he asks, smiling.

“Where are you?” His smile drops immediately.

“Oh- uh I can’t come this year,” he mutters.

“Why not?” The quiver in her voice breaks his heart.

“I’m afraid I’ll get nana sick and we don’t want that."

“But our snowmen…?” He can tell she’s begun to cry and he can feel his own eyes fill with tears.

“Everybody else will still be there. You can build with them,” he takes in a deep breath.

“But- but… our snowmen,” she's begun a full-on tantrum now. “Come now Gogy. Come now!”

He swallows back his tears as the phone is taken from her.

“Poor thing. She just doesn't get it,” his mum says George hums a noise of agreeance, too afraid to speak and cry. “Well, I’m going to let you go, George so I can deal with this. I'll call you later tonight. I love you."

“Bye, love you too.”

The moment the call ends, he screams, “It’s not fucking fair!” He hurls his cell phone across the room in his moment of despair only realizing his stupidity when he hears glass break.

Laying on the floor is broken ornaments from the stupid tree in the corner. He crawls from bed, less to see the damage of the decorations but to find out the damage done to his phone. Luckily, his phone turns on and his screen is unscathed. The tree can’t say the same as numerous pieces of broken glass litter the floor. He begins to slowly pick them up, grumpy that both his vacuum broke and that he had such an emotional outburst.

As only if to mock him more, the shattered glass cuts the palm of his hand. “Fuck!” Blood pools down the palm of his hand and starts to drip onto everything. Rushing into the bathroom he runs his hand under the sink, hoping to stop blood from ruining everything he owns. As he begins to bandage the cut that’s managing to bleed through every bandage he's putting on, he gets a text.

 _Dream:_ Me and Sapnap are on smp, finishing decor. Join us

 _George:_ I don’t really wanna be on stream today

 _Dream_ : No one’s streaming. It’s just us

 _George_ : I’m really tired

 _Dream_ : I’m facetiming you

George is hesitant to answer but isn’t stupid enough to really deny the call. Dream hated being on facetime, so whenever he did, George knew he had to answer.

He clicks accept, and it’s not long until it connects and Dreams face fills the screen. He strategically placed his phone so it’d be staring at the ceiling so he could observe before showing himself (and to try and get his hand under control).

Dream is sitting at his desk, phone at a haphazard angle as he’s clearly playing Minecraft. His brown hair that he tries to insist is blonde is getting long again, clearly, he’s avoided the barber during quarantine. He’s also clearly avoided shaving as a small beard is forming across his lower face. George has always known what Dream looked like but he didn’t often get to see him moving on screen.

He finally looks over at his phone when he notices they’ve both connected. “George, why am I staring at your ceiling?”

Begrudgingly he picks up his phone and faces it towards him, making sure to hide his hand. “What’s up?” he knows his voice sounds small so he tries to add a cough at the end, like that'll somehow help.

Dreams eyes narrow and he picks up his phone. “Is that blood?”

George's eyes widen and he looks down at his sweatshirt. Blood has dripped down the front, clear as day. “Oh fuck… yeah,” he places the phone back down to frantically attempt to get the blood from his favorite sweatshirt.

“Are you okay? Why are you bleeding?”

So much for hiding his hand. “Some ornaments broke off my Christmas tree and when I was picking up the glass I cut myself,” he says quickly, still frantically scrubbing the soft fabric now ruined by a potential stain. However, the more scrubbing he does the more the cut on his hand reopens, and in the end the sweatshirt ends up with more blood on it than before. But, he keeps scrubbing and scrubbing, tears slowly rebuilding at the end of his eyes.

Dream turns back to his computer for a quick second, “Hold up Sapnap, I’ll be back in a second.” He turns back to George. “Are you okay? What’s going on?”

“M-m-my sweatshirt,” his voice cracks as he tries to keep from crying.

“George, look at me.”

“My sweatshirt is ruined,” he looks at himself in the mirror and sees a big red splotch right in the center of the smile. “It’s ruined.” Finally, the tears begin to fall faster than he means and it’s not long before he’s full-on crying on his bathroom floor.

“It's okay you can get a new one,” Dream is clearly confused on the other end but attempting to comfort him anyway. The innocent statement makes him cry harder as he curls into a ball on the floor, the palm of his hand burning. “Is it still snowing there?” he asks suddenly, his voice going soft. “The last time I saw the snow was when I was in Oklahoma visiting family. It’s been so many years but it was so pretty. One day, I’ll enjoy the snow with you.” He goes on, “I think we’ll go sledding first. I didn’t get to go the last chance I got and it looks so fun. Then we’ll go ice skating and obviously, we’re both going to be bad but I’ll be better than you for sure,” Dream continues to describe their day until he can’t hear George's sniffles.

“Are you okay George?” he finally asks.

“My hand just really hurts,” he says.

Dream laughs, “It must've.”

Against his own will he lets out a chuckle and picks up his phone so Dream can see his face.

“You look like shit,” he says and George can’t help but laugh again.

“Thanks. Your beard is gross.” He opens his mouth in fake offense and goes to stroke the hair.

“What? It’s majestic.”

“You wish.” and then they sink back into that comfortable silence only this time they’re staring at each other instead of listening to each other's breaths through the phone.

“Wait that’s my hoodie,” Dream notices.

George's face goes pink, “It’s that one expensive prototype you sent me when you were workshopping everything. It’s soft and,” he looks down, “ruined.”

Dream opens his mouth to say something but closes it instead.

“I’m sorry I cried like that,” George mumbles, looking away from the camera.

“Why are you apologizing? You can always come to me. You know that.”

“I know but it's just-” he pauses.

“What?”

“It's just… I don't want to burden you okay? You’ve got so much on your plate and I just don't want to be a bother.”

Dream scoffs. “You could never bother me.”

“I know but…” He pauses, still avoiding looking at the screen. “Sometimes I think you care too much about me.”

“I’m your friend George. That’s what I’m supposed to do. Stop being stupid and tell me what’s wrong,” Dream says and if it hadn’t been for him knowing Dream for years he’d think he was annoyed.

He takes a deep breath, “I can’t be with my family for Christmas this year. It’s the first time I haven't seen them and… I don't know. It hurts that they’re still together and I’m here.” He looks back to the screen to gauge Dreams reaction.

He sees his lips form into that sad smile and his eyes automatically soften. “George…” he sighs. “I’m really sorry. That’s awful.”

George forces a smile. “Yeah, it's fine though. I’ve got my cat and I set up a tree. I’m okay.”

“Are you going to Zoom in on Christmas day or eve?” he asks.

“No, it’ll be too hard. I’ll probably just talk to them in the days leading up.” Upon still seeing Dreams concerned he argues, “It’ll be fine. I’ve already got my day planned up,” he hesitates for a moment, having to think of the fake plan he’s about to spew to Dream. He settles on, “I’ll watch all of the ‘Home Alone’ movies and drink hot chocolate.”

“If that was your attempt to put my mind at ease, it actually made it worse. That sounds sad.”

George groans.”See! This is why I didn’t tell you. I knew you’d get all concerned and somehow spend more time worrying about me than your own family.”

Dream furrows his eyebrows. “What?”

“I knew that if I told you you'd keep on worrying about me instead of enjoying the holidays with your family.”

“What do you mean?” “I just don’t want you to worry about me,” George says, pulling the sweatshirt sleeve edge over his hands.

He laughs lightly, “You’re stupid ya’ know?” George looks down, face going red. “I want you to be happy. I hate seeing you cry, you know that.”

“You’ve seen me cry like twice.”

He rolls his eyes. “Well… that’s definitely not true.” Dream laughs. “Oh wait! Patches here wants to pay you a visit!” He picks up the tabby who must've just entered and shows her to the camera. He giggles as she rubs her face over his and she licks at his cheeks. George grins his first real smile of the night as he watches the sides of Dreams' eyes crinkle and his chest puff up as he proudly displays Patches to the camera. When she squirms from being held in the air, he cradles her to his chest, running his fingers through her fur.

“You’re beautiful.”

Dream looks up, eyebrow cocked. “Huh?”

His face goes red again, burning hotter than all the times before.

“I said she’s beautiful-Patches,” he says, in a lame attempt to recover the words that left his mouth before he even had time to process them.

He narrows his eyes but doesn't push further as he places Patches on the ground.

“You know what George, we’re going to spend Christmas together this year,” Dream declares, moving back to their original conversation.

“That’s exactly why I didn’t tell you. I don’t want you spending Christmas on your PC instead of with your family.”

“You are my family, George.”

George rolls his eyes, “Sure but… your real family.”

“I’m literally not sure how many more ways I can word to you how you are my real family.” Dream smiles, turning to his PC, and beginning to type. “I should get back to Sapnap though. He’s pinging me like crazy. We’re just finishing up the last decor. Bad said he might log on. Join us?”

“Sure,” George says, silently cursing himself.

“I’ll join.”

“Cool! I’ll let him know.” He finishes typing and picks up his phone from its resting place so he’s now the only thing on the screen.

“I'll be on in like fifteen minutes. Should probably clean up and stuff.” Dream nods.

“Okay. I’ll talk soon."

“Bye Dream and thanks again for everything."

“Do not thank me,” he rolls his eyes.

“I know.”

“Oh, and by the way George,” they make direct eye contact, Dream smiling, “I think you’re beautiful too.”

He ends the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this two chapters but I couldn't find a good break so I made it a mega chapter. Formatting this chapter made me want to die. Why does Ao3 make it so difficult? I hope you guys all like it! I want to get the story completed before Christmas meaning I have like three days. Thank you for clicking into chapter 2. Feedback is always appreciated!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As with all fanfics, don't be a creep. If any of the cc's come out and say they're uncomfortable with being in fanfiction, I'll take down the work.

George is frantically waving his outstretched hands, an exaggerated smile on his lips as he gives his drawn-out goodbye to his stream. “Bye!” He holds out the e, not dropping the persona until he is sure the stream has ended. Sighing, he leans back in his chair.

“That was fun,” Dream chimes in and George can tell he’s eager for him to agree. He’d been like this ever since the night he pitifully broke down.

He mumbles a response, absentmindedly flipping through chests on the server. They’d spent the last three hours doing what Dream called ‘operation Santa Claus’ in which they delivered gifts to everyone on the server. George was 100% sure that Dream came up with it in an effort to get him in the Christmas spirit and cheer him up.

It didn’t work.

He was still tortured with Instagram photos and the occasional call that were all simply reminders of what he was missing. People on the smp were logging in less and less as Christmas closed in, only logging on for a short stream here and there, which meant he was always exploring the server alone which felt more like salt in a wound than cathartic.

“People really seemed to like the stream,” Dream comments.

“That’s good.”

Dream sighs. “Did you have fun?”

“I already told you I did,” George says as he begins to smelt iron he knows he won't use.

“Well, you’re not acting like it.”

George chuckles, “No?”

Dream smacks him in the server repeatedly. “Don’t be a dick.”

“Stop! Stop!”

“Admit you’re being a dick,” he laughs, pulling out his netherite axe and criting him.

“Okay! Okay! I’m being a dick!” He runs away until he’s sure Dream has seized. “Look, I’m sorry. I know you did this for me.”

“I did it for the content George. Not everything is about you.” He scoffs.

George laughs, “You’re an idiot.” He rolls his eyes.

“Maybe… but I’m _your_ idiot.”

He smiles. “No, you’re just an idiot.”

Dream chuckles, turning his character around and opening their designated gift chest. “Oh shit, maybe you’re right... We forgot Techno.” Dream says, putting Technos gift in his hand. “We have to go give it to him.”

Groaning, he complains, “but he’s so far!"

He laughs, already heading off in the direction of Technos home. “Come on George.”

Begrudgingly, he sets off after him, trailing slightly behind the highlight green figure.

Even though George can’t visibly see him in real life, he knows exactly the scene behind the screen. He’s either tapping his foot or jiggling his leg as his fingers dance over the keys, brown hair squished under his headphones, grinning like a maniac.

“When you face reveal, will you ever do face cam?” George asks abruptly.

“Huh?” Dream stops running for a second but quickly continues his sprint. “No,” he says finally, after multiple moments of processing. “I don’t like being on camera.”

“Well, when we meet, we _obviously_ are going to have to film it.”

He chuckles, “yeah, maybe” and then after a moment he says, “That'll be nice- to meet you I mean.”

George shifts in his chair. “I kinda just wish you were here now,” he mumbles, face burning hot.

“Oh yeah? If I were there right now George, what would you do?” Normally, George would take the sentence as a joke but Dreams voice doesn't raise in pitch like it normally does.

“We’d walk in the snow. I want to be the one to show you snow so bad.”

Dream is silent for a moment. “Fuck,” he mumbles under his breath. “You can’t say stuff like that.”

“What? What’d I say?” He replays his words repeatedly in his head, looking for an error.

“It makes me miss you.”

George stops his character as he leans back in his chair with a sigh. “I really wish you were here right now.”

Dream turns his character so they're facing each other in the game. “At least you have me on Minecraft,” he presses shift repeatedly, crouching and uncrouching.

“Sometimes it doesn't feel like enough. I want more of you,” he whispers, shutting his eyes.

George often envisioned their first meet up. Sometimes it’s him getting off a plane in Florida, the humidity making his skin itch. Other times it's Dream in London exploring all the pubs he’s been going to since he could drink. But despite the location, every daydream ended the same; they would always wake up in the same bed… and he hated it.

He hated the daydreams because despite how safe and warm they always felt, when he would come back, his skin would be so cold.

Burying his head into his knees he’s hyperaware of the deep-seated cold he feels and the rock that's been planted in his stomach for longer than he can remember. Has it always been there and he just hasn’t noticed?

“George?” Dream says, his voice quiet and soft.

He looks back up, replacing his hands on the keyboard. “Yeah?”

Dream clears his throat, turning around and resprinting towards Technos home. “Nevermind.”

George hesitates but joins him seconds later. They're both quiet but this time instead of the holistic calmness that usually lays between them instead the silence is awkward, permeating their usual blanket of safety. He squirms in his chair, his palms sweating and heart pounding.

_“If I were there right now George, what would you do?”_

He didn’t say what he meant, what he’s always meant.

_“It makes me miss you.”_

Did he sense it too, the specialness between them? The specialness he himself has never been able to untangle. The specialness so unique and so beautiful he has never been able to put in words what it meant. The specialness that caused his daydreams to fill with waking up next to him in bed.

Dream stops running and George snaps back into reality. Looking around, he knows this isn't Technos home from what he’s seen on stream. Instead of the large multi-story home, there's a small cottage on top of a large mountain. He runs up to it, circling it. The walls are dark oak, highlighted with cobblestone, and lanterns. The windows have flower boxes with blue flowers. The natural snow from the biome covers all flat surfaces.

“This isn’t Technos house.”

Dream opens the door and gathers things from the chests inside. “It’s not,” he says. “It’s mine.”

“Huh? Since when?” “I don’t know. I’ve had it for a long time. It used to be pretty desolate in this area before Techno moved up here.” He starts to place numerous blocks at the edge of the cliffside. “Sometimes I just come here and mine around, play the game like I did when I was thirteen. It’s quiet,” he says, and taking a few steps forward he can see Dream has placed a jukebox and a bench overlooking the cliff.

“Any requests?” Dream flips through different discs in his hand.

“Chirp?” He walks over so he’s beside Dream.

“Nice choice.” He pops the disc in and goes over so his character is standing on the wooden stairs. He hears him type a few things and suddenly, it begins to snow.

George smiles as he takes his position beside Dream. Both of them stare off into the distance, the melancholic Minecraft music dancing around them as the snow falls from the sky. The sun has begun to set, casting an orange and yellow hue onto the forest below the skyline.

“I don't think people give Minecraft enough credit for how beautiful it can really be,” George says. Dream hums in agreeance.

And then they just stand there.

Characters side by side in a virtual world but George can nearly imagine himself in the snow, shivering with wet hair and wet clothes, but Dream beside him, keeping the true cold away.

And as they stand there longer and longer, George can feel the tension build. All of the words always left unspoken between them bubbling up to the surface. But, just as always, he anticipates the diffusion as one of them cracks a joke or leaves VC.

Only this time, it boils over.

Dream leaning into his mic, whispering at a level barely audible.

“I want more of you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support!! I'm glad you guys are liking the story :) My goal is to get it done and out before Christmas but considering I have what? Two days? That's extremely unlikely but I will try. Think of the ending as an after Christmas special. Any feedback is greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as with every fanfiction, don't be a creep. If any of the cc's come out and say they're uncomfortable with fanfiction, I'll delete the work.

“I want more of you too.”

George's breath hitches. “You do?”

“I want to hold you close to me George. I want to run my fingers through your hair while we edit Youtube videos. I want to trace my hands over all of your childhood scars as you tell me their stories. I want to sit on a real bench, with real snow and hold your hand. George…” he’s breathless as he whispers the next words, “I just want _you_. I’ve always wanted you.”

He sits frozen at his desk, mouth agape and cheeks red. His mind is moving a million miles an hour but he still can’t seem to get words out of his throat. Just when he thinks he’s built the courage to respond, he hears the whoosh of him leaving VC and then seconds later, Minecraft as well. But George stays, too overstimulated to sort through his thoughts without distraction.

So, he puts his hands to the keys, walks over to the house and begins to play Minecraft just like he did when he was thirteen. No netherite. No potions. Just him, a pickaxe, and an endless world to explore.

He finds the mine Dream had been using and starts heading down.

In an effort to make his thoughts more conclusive he starts at the beginning. 2015.

He finds a large vein of iron and quickly begins to mine it, impressed when it gives him seven.

They’d meant through a developers project and built a quick friendship. He doesn't even know why… they just clicked.

He keeps walking through the mine, taking note of all the veins Dream already mined.

Then one day, Dream looked at him and said ‘I’m about to blow up, come with me’ and he did. He came with.

He sees a large chunk of coal Dream must've missed and heads towards it.

How did that all lead to this? Him in a cave, heart still pounding over the words his best friend whispered over Discord.

He sees that behind the vein of coal is a hidden mineshaft, walking in he’s immediately greeted with redstone.

But didn’t he know it would lead to this? Deep down he could sense the pot rising, threatening to spill over the edge. The pot started boiling the moment they spoke, George knew that.

He debates taking a left or right but decides on keeping straight.

Still he can’t help but address the question lingering in the back of his mind. Did he just ruin everything? The pot had been rising for so long. Why did he push it? He could ruin everything. He might have just ruined everything.

“Fuck!’ He yells, shoving away his keyboard. “This is so fucking stupid.” He mumbles as he pushes himself up and away from his desk. His computer sits mockingly, reminding him of the VC.

After grabbing his coat, mask and shoes, he once again finds himself where he’s often been retreating to. Outside. Only this time instead of pristine snow covering gothic architecture hundreds of years old it’s a slush filled with pollution.

Shoving his hands deep into his pockets, he begins trudging along, throwing one foot in front of the other, leaving a trail of footprints. He passes storefront after storefront offering last minute Christmas deals. He passes a christmas tree at least ten feet tall adorn with ornaments an array of colors he can’t see. Then he passes an ice skating rink.

He pauses, watching it from the otherside of the road. There aren't many people on the ice, only one lone couple holding onto the railing in their rented skates probably a size too small. The girl is throwing her head back with laughter as the guy falls on his butt, him laughing too.

_“Then we’ll go ice skating…”_

He crosses the street, aiming his way to the shack where you can rent skates. Paying the man, he takes a seat on the benches provided, skates dangling from his hand. He pulls out his phone, goes to photos and scrolls. His thumb knowing the exact location to stop.

It was Dream. He didn’t send many photos of himself so it’s not an exact representation of what he saw a couple days ago on facetime but it’s enough to make him smile. It’s a screenshot of a facetime from a while ago. It’s him outside, sitting in the rain, legs crossed as his arms are thrown up into the air.

It was one of the rare occurrences of a Dream facetime. It was the first time it had rained in Florida in months, breaking the drought and heat. He had been so giddy he called him as he ran around his backyard, getting soaked. The whole interaction was unforgetably stupid. Dream slipping in the growing mud as George yelled at him to go back inside. But George never forgot it.

He turns his eyes back up to the ice. The couple must have gotten off as he was daydreaming because the ice is empty. Sliding on his skates, his fingers move methodically over the laces.

_“...obviously we’re both going to be bad but I’ll be better than you for sure”_

He hadn’t had the heart to tell him he’d been ice skating for years.

Stepping onto the ice, he’s shaky at first. Knees knocking as he regains his muscle memory. But as the minutes go by he can feel his legs grow stronger and move faster until he’s flying. Alone on the ice, he flies around the rink. The cold air lashes his skin as he glides, taking away the breath in his lungs. He skates in circles over and over again.

In that moment he can nearly convince himself he’s complete. But looking at the couple walk away, hand in hand, he knows what he’s missing.

His photo is burning a hole in his pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY! I haven't updated in a hot minute and I'm sorry. This chapter was unexpectedly hard for me to write and I rewrote it like forty times. So obviously, it's not Christmas but it will be in this story so deal with it :) As always, thanks for the insane support. Feedback is always appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As in all fanfiction, don't be a creep! If any of the cc's in this work express discomfort with fanfiction I'll take down this work.

It was Christmas day but if someone entered George's apartment they wouldn’t know. It’s eleven in the morning and he hasn’t left his bed yet, an abnormality for the holiday. He had woken up at six (the time his nephews would normally be clambering all over him begging him to get up so they could open gifts from Santa) but he couldn’t bring himself to get up. His mind is too heavy with thoughts to leave his pillow. He figured it’d be easier to sleep away the holiday. It’s not like he had anyone to spend it with anyway.

His parents sent him a quick text and promised to call in later. All his friends were mostly wishing him a good Christmas through Twitter. And Dream hadn’t contacted him since the VC incident days earlier. It was strange to not contact or hear from Dream. He’d become such a staple in his life that his absence threw his entire world for a loop. He’d spent the past few days drowning himself in compilation videos and the few sparse photos he had of him on his phone. It was the only thing that made his mind stop whirling.

He rolls over in bed so he’s facing his window. The snow was nearly gone now, instead leaving a bitter cold that felt more like punishment than anything else. Watching the world move outside his window he feels his eyelids began to flutter shut, a heaviness building in his limbs.

The welcome relief from reality is short-lived as his phone rings from under his pillow, forcing him back to reality. He blindly grasps for his phone, fully expecting to hear his mother on the other line. “

Hel-” He can’t even get the full word out before he’s interrupted by the caller.

“Good! You’re awake.” He freezes. Dream? What was he doing?

“What’s happening?” He can’t help but let his suspicious surprise leak into his tone. Was Dream really going to call and act like he hadn’t just ghosted him for days?

“Are you out of bed?” Dream asks, ignoring his confusion.

George scoots out of his lying position, suddenly feeling exposed. “What?”

“Get out of bed,” he says, “Go get ready for Christmas.”

“What are you even doing?” He asks, vaguely annoyed.

“I told you I wouldn’t let you have a sad Christmas so I’m forcing you out of bed so you can go get ready to enjoy your movie and hot chocolate.”

“How do you know I’m not already doing that?”

Dream chuckles on the other end, “I know you, George. Now get up, get ready, and go make a pot of hot chocolate okay?”

George smiles slightly, despite everything, it was nice to hear Dream. “Yeah fine… I’ll get up.”

“See! I knew it!” He laughs. “I’ve got to go but when I call you back in an hour I expect you to be dressed and festive.”

“Okay mom I get it,” he jokes, rolling his eyes.

“Merry Christmas George.” Dream says, hanging up before he even gets the chance to respond back.

Groaning, George flops back down onto bed. He’s frustrated with his kindness and his ability to make his heart leap in his throat despite being a total dick for days. It was eleven for him which made it five am for Dream, meaning he specifically got up before his family festivities to spend time with him. George loved him as much as he hated him.

So dragging himself from the comfort of his bed, he gets ready. It makes every part of his body ache but he drags on. He showers, combs his hair, and changes the bandage on his hand as it still hadn’t healed. Despite having nowhere to go, he puts on the nice blue jumper his mum got him.

By the time an hour has passed, he’s dressed and waiting for his kettle to start whistling. As he scrolls through Twitter he has to admit, Dream was right about getting up and moving. He didn’t feel incredible, the VC and missing family, still plaguing his every thought but it was easier to distract himself when he wasn’t trapped in a tiny room. Just as his kettle begins to whistle, his phone rings with a call from Dream.

“You were right,” George says, skipping the pleasantries. “I do feel better.” He pulls out a mug and pours the hot water in.

“I know,” Dream says.

George pauses, as he hears car noise coming from Dreams end. “Are you outside?”

He sniffles. “Umm… yeah, I am.”

He narrows his eyes as he puts his hot chocolate mix in. “Are you okay?”

Laughing nervously, he assures George he’s okay. “I am okay but speaking of outside… you should really go outside. Enjoy the snow ya’ know?”

George snorts, “Yeah well the snow is melted now so I’m definitely not going to do that.”

“Okay but it’s part of the season, you should really go outside.” Dream pushes.

“I just made hot chocolate and now you want me to abandon it for the cold?”

“Just go outside George! For like five minutes!” Dream yells, clearly exasperated.

George leans against his counter, cocking an eyebrow. “You’re being weird.”

“I ordered you something special okay? It’s sitting outside, getting cold right now.” He says finally.

George puts down the mug in his hand. “Why didn’t you just say that? Why the riddles?” He asks, rolling his eyes.

“I wanted it to be a surprise!”

He chuckles, putting on his shoes and grabbing his key. “You didn’t have to get me anything.”

“Well… I know how down you’ve been during this holiday season and I wanted you to feel better.” He walks down the stairs towards the entrance of his apartment building, the cold of the hallways building as he gets closer.

“Are you almost there?” Dream asks, voice rising in pitch.

George laughs slightly, “Why are you so-” and then he rounds the corner, the entrance coming into view. He stops dead in his tracks.

It’s Dream. Standing outside the glass doors is Dream.

“Holy fucking shit!” He yells, beginning to sprint. Throwing open the doors he tackles Dream, engulfing him into a hug. “No fucking way,” he mutters into his coat as he squeezes the life out of him. Dream laughs, squeezing him right back.

George pulls back, still holding onto his shoulders. Dream nearly towered over him and George had to look up to make direct eye contact. “How are you even here?” he asks, breathless.

“You don’t even wanna know; so many COVID tests.” he jokes. “I’m just glad I got here.”

Speechless, George looks at him. The facetimes and blurry photos couldn’t do him justice. He’s incredible. He yanks him back into a hug, desperate to just have him near.

Dream chuckles, “Good surprise?”

George hums, face squished in his jacket definitely not made for London winter. “I can’t believe you’re here.”

Pulling away from Georges grasp, Dream places his hand on George's cheek. “I wanted more of you George.”

Entire face going cherry red, all George wants to do is melt. All the hours of Discord calls, Minecraft, and late nights have all led up to this; Dream standing in front of him, warm hand placed upon his face. All of his late-night wonders of their eventual visit play through his head and none of them are as sweet as this.

Dream leans in closer, pulling George in. “Can I kiss you?” he whispers.

George smiles softly, as he allows himself to fully melt into Dream. Their lips connecting he can feel the years of tension swirling between them diffuse, spreading warmth across his skin despite the snow that has begun to refall.

Pulling back, breathless, Dream smiles, “Merry Christmas George.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay look, I'm sorry. I know it's January now. Also, genuinely do not like this story lol. I think this is one of my lesser writing pieces that I would never have finished if not for my random 3 am posting that got some vague attention. I can write so much better than this I swear. Besides that, hope you liked the last chapter. I have no feelings about this last chapter. Also, I know, it's not COVID accurate (shut up). It's okay ya' know? Either way, I do plan to write more and better stories. I was thinking maybe writing a story about the Dream Team getting stuck in Minecraft and having to defeat the ender dragon. I think the idea is very fun and it provides a pretty strict outline of how to write the story. If you'd be interested let me know! I think it'd be a good idea I'd have some passion for. Prepare for angst if you're down with it though. Anyways! Thanks for the support and thank you for reading!


End file.
